


Another Rainy Day

by RaviJane



Series: You're my hero [1]
Category: Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, Comfort, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cuties, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-01
Updated: 2013-11-01
Packaged: 2017-12-31 04:38:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1027310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaviJane/pseuds/RaviJane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cloud has been having quite a rough time. Just when he's about to crack, someone brings the sunshine back into his day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Another Rainy Day

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, my first oneshot in this fandom!   
> I know it's not really long, but it contains fluff ^.^  
> I might be writing a sequel to this...
> 
> Enjoy reading ^-^

_Drip drop, drip drop_.

The sound is just too familiar. Every day, nothing else but rain. Rain, rain, rain. Everywhere, every day. Inside my head, outside my head. The same shit every day. Rain, annoying people, school, rain and more annoying people. Then fights at home. I'm just so sick of everything. I watch the droplets competing against each other in a race on my window. A car passes by. The rain is more of a curtain by now.

My mum is yelling at my dad, so I turn the music louder. It doesn't help. Nothing helps.

The doorbell rings and my mum stops yelling. Instead, she snorts and opens the door. I hear some muttering, then footsteps. I instantly have the urge to jump into my bed and hide under my blanket, but then again, it might be some crazy friend of mine who decided to visit me. Yuffie might do some crazy shit like that.

“Cloud, someone's here for you”. I turn my head and almost fall off my window pane. “Zack”. “Hey, Cloud!”, he beams and hugs me with the biggest smile. I stiffen, uncomfortable with the touch. I pat his back and hope he gets off me real fast. 

“So”, he says, shaking his head like a dog to get rid of the rain drops caught in his raven-black hair, “I decided to visit you. Then it started raining. From the clouds. He, he”. I look at him, trying to not laugh, simply because his jokes are usually that bad. “Why are you visiting me?”, I ask instead. It's not quite like him to randomly pay me a visit. “Well, I thought you might want some company on such a dark day”. I nod, turning my head to the window again, just to hide my blush. He cares. “Yeah”. “I figured”, he replies, “that's why I've brought”, he opens his backpack and takes out all kinds of stuff, “Video games, movies, cookies, chocolate, chips and... well, pizza from last night. I've warmed it up, but the rain might have destroyed that again”. I smile. “Wow, thanks, I...”. “Who said it's for you?”, he jokes, “Maybe I've brought all of that for myself only”. I huff and he ruffles my hair. He's the only one I'd ever let do this. “Oh and by the way”, he announces, “I've decided to stay over. I mean, uh, if that's a problem for you or your parents, I'd leave but –“. “No, no, it's fine”, I quickly say. I desperately need him here tonight.

“So, let's start!”. Zack talks so much that it almost isn't obvious that I hardly do. I'm comfortable with that; I like listening to him. He makes me smile more often than I'd usually do in a year within an hour. He has me choosing a vide game and we end up playing silent hill. I provide the blankets and even manage to sneak down for hot cocoa without being killed by my parents. We wrap the blanket around us and put on the game, as I still hear the rain drop. 

Zack is scared or shocked even faster than I am so I do most of the gaming. “Why are you so good at that?”, he yammers. “Why don't you die all the time? Like me”. I grin. “Well, I guess it's because I'm more professional than you”. Sometimes, he even brings out the cheeky in me. He gasps and tries to hit me, so I pause the game and try to avoid his hands. 

After we got stuck on silent hill, Zack proudly presents the DVD's he's brought along and lets me choose again. Just to torture him, I choose “Mama” and it literally scares the living shit out of him. I'm pretty sure I'll have bruises from when he gripped my arm. After that, we watch love...actually, simply because we both secretly love kitschy stuff and need to calm down a little... at least Zack does.

After the movie, I hear yelling again. My entire mood crumbles to pieces again. I'm cursing myself for that, but I really can't help it. “They're fighting again, huh?”. I nod. He's the only one next to Aerith that I'd ever open up to. He's a real friend. I really really trust him, even though, well, he's so much more popular than me. He has girls and boys running after him but still remains real. We've met in p.e. and got to talk a little more. We haven't met often yet, but we usually spend breaks together. The few classes we share are always my favourites, simply because Zack is so laid-back and just... amazing. One time he comforted me really well when I almost started crying in physics. He went outside with me and talked to me as well as he could. You could say that... well, I may be in love with him. But I really don't stand the tiniest chance. I suppose he's got a crush on Aerith and they'd be perfect together. Really.

“You know why?”. I look at my knees, hidden under a dark blue blanket. “Dad cheated on her again. And he's drinking a lot. I don't think they'll be okay”. He doesn't ask further. He feels my discomfort with it and just pulls me into a hug. This time, I give in. it's not like I don't like hugs; I'm just really unfamiliar with the expression of feelings because at home, everyone had to be strong. Fill up to our expectations and you'll be just fine. But please don't tell us your puberty-problems. They're ridiculous. I bury my head in his shoulder and it's as if all the tension leaves me. “I suggest we'll watch more movies and eat more and play more games and I'll do my best to distract you. Even if that means I have to sing”. I giggle a little and lock my arms a little tighter around his waist. I'm still overrun by how much he cares.

We follow the procedure he's suggested and soon, I'm stuffed and tired. I lazily drop my head back on his shoulder, using my exhaustion as an excuse. His hand runs through my hair and I feel his lips on my mop. His other hand runs over my belly and I smile. When I listen real closely, I hear...

It has stopped raining.


End file.
